japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Madellaine
Madellaine is the tomboyishly beautiful former assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch. She later becomes Quasimodo's wife at the end of the film. Madellaine has a constant active imagination, and prefers to see the world with her other sense and not her eyes. Due to her love for Quasimodo, she even tries to stop Sarousch in order to protect Quasimodo, since the evil man wanted to harm him. Madellaine never even told Quasimodo that Sarousch was evil but finally confessed, when he learned that Sarousch stole Le Fidele. In the end Madellaine betrays Sarousch, and helps Quasimodo capture the evil circus leader. Background Revealed before the events of the first film took place, when Madellaine was only six years old, she came to a house to steal a few coins, so she wouldn't starve. Sarousch caught her, and didn't turn her over to Judge Claude Frollo since he was impress by her efforts to do so. Madellaine have ever since been raised by Sarousch to be his circus assistant, and help him steal stuff which was something she was against doing. Since she dreamed to be apart of the circus more by not trying to steal. Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness, and eccentricity throughout the film. Like Quasimodo, she has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses instead of her eyes. She was shown to be aware that the gargoyles were very much alive much to Quasimodo's surprise. Like him, she loves to see France and walk around to enjoy life. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope. Appearance Madellaine has short light blond hair, and wears a green dress with beige sleeves and black ballet flats. She has green eyes, and red lips. She has fair tan skin. Abilities Even though most of her abilities have not been shown throughout most of the film, Madeline is shown to have the flexibility to walk on a long rope. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' Madellaine makes her first appearance by trying to walk on a tie rope. Sarousch tells her to go to the bell tower to find out, which bell is La Fidele. She refuse at first, but Sarousch told her if she doesn't then she will be out on the streets. She then goes to the Bell Tower, and asks if Quasimodo is there. While Quasimodo is hiding, she looks at his wood model of Paris. She then sees Quasimodo under a bell, and laughs at him. She tells him that it looks like he has a huge hat on. They both laugh at the joke, and she sees the gargoyles alive. She asks the bell ringer questions, and he responses saying that she has a wild imagination. She then asks the bell ringer his name, and he tells her it's "Quasimodo". She then sees Quasimodo behind a curtain, and pulls the curtain off. Shock at seeing Quasimodo's face for the first time, she says she sorry. She then runs out of the bell tower. Madellaine is then seen again asking Sarousch not to be apart of the crimes the circus has done. Sarousch then brings up her past, and she agrees to help him. She is then seen on stage being a assistant, and stands there looking pretty. After the show is over, she picks up flowers off the stage. Still scare of Quasi's face, Sarousch tells her to get info on La Fidele. She then changes into her regular clothes, and spies on Quasimodo hanging out with Zephyr. After she sees how gentle Quasimodo is to Zephyr, she is no longer afraid of his face. She then tells him that he has a way with kids, and that Zephyr is lucky to have a friend like him. She tells him her dream of walking a tightrope. Quasi nervously asks her if she wants a tour view of Paris. She says yes, and Quasi shows her Clopin doing a puppet show. Then she goes with Quasi to a souffle shop, and tries the souffle. She then goes to a rosemary field with Quasi to smell them. Lastly she is then taken to Quasimodo's favorite spot of Paris. He shows her a view of Paris in which you can see the whole city. They then fall in love, and run away in the rain. She is then taken to his room to dry off. Madellaine sees La Fidele for the first time, and sees a image of Sarousch in the gems. She is then warm by the fire place. She then tells Quasimodo that she wants to be free to see the world. He then gives her the wood carving of her, and she happily cries. She gives him a kiss on the forehead, and tells him that she'll see him tomorrow then leaves the bell tower. The next day, she is practicing walking on a tightrope. Sarousch asks her "do you know where the monster keeps his bells trinket"? She does, and stands up for Quasimodo saying "He is not a monster, and I am not your trinket". She doesn't want to be apart of the crimes anymore, but Sarousch orders her to. Or he will hurt Quasimodo in the process. She accepts to help Sarousch, and a few hours later she gets Quasimodo away from the bell tower. He then asks her to be her date for Le Jour D'Amour, but she doesn't accept. Quasimodo then asks her to tell him the truth. They both hear the bells from the bell tower, and rush back to the bell tower. He then finds out from that Sarousch stole La Fidele, and asks Madellaine if she knew about this all along. She tries to explain, but He doesn't listen to her. She is then arrested by Phoebus, and she asks Quasimodo to look at her. He doesn't look at her, and slams the door. She is then seen in prison, and tells everyone that Sarousch is under ground with La Fidele. Phoebus doesn't believe her, and Esmeralda asks him to trust her. He does, and brings her as a prisoner. Everyone then goes to the court of miracle, and Djali leads them to Zephyr. They see Sarousch have Zephyr as a hostage, and he tells them to open the gate. She tells Quasimodo that he really will hurt Zephyr, but he doesn't listen to her. She asks him to trust her again, and he sees the gates open for Sarousch to leave Paris. he then trusts her again, and they use the tightrope trick to free Zephyr. Quasimodo then tells her, that he believes in her. Her trick works, and Zephyr is free. She brings Zephyr to his parents, and Quasimodo smiles at her. Sarousch is then arrested, and La Fidele is return to the bell tower. At Le Jour D'Amour, she shows up at the roof of the bell tower to gave Quasi a rose. She then glares at Quasi, and tells the gargoyles that she will take good care of him. The Gargoyles are surprise at this, and rip their mouths apart. She then looks happily at Quasimodo, and finally kisses him. She then hears Him shout "I Love Madellaine!", then she shouts out "and I love Quasimodo!" for everyone to hear. Quotes *(Referring to Quasimodo) - "He is not a monster, and I'm not your trinket". *"Quasimodo, there's more to me". *"Just standing here looking pretty". *"Don't worry, I will". *"And I love Quasimodo!!!". *I'm sorry I have to go Songs Sung By Madellaine *'I'm Gonna Love You' Relationships 'Quasimodo' 'Esmeralda' 'Phoebus' 'Zephyr' 'Djali' 'Clopin' 'Victor' 'Hugo' 'Laverne' 'Sarousch' Knownable Relatives *'Quasimodo' (Husband) *'Quasimodo's Father' (Father In Law/dead) *'Quasimodo's Mother' (Mother In Law/dead) *'Judge Claude Frollo' (Ex Foster Father In Law/dead) *'Sarousch' (Ex Foster Father) Trivia *Madellaine was created because audiences and people who worked on the first film felt bad for Quasimodo because he didn't get the girl. *Though her eyes have been shown as green or blue, they are actually turquoise. *She occasionally wears lipstick, as seen when she kissed Quasimodo she left a kiss mark on his forehead. *Madellaine is only seen in the sequel, and doesn't appear in Disney's House of Mouse. *Madellaine is the only person to see Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. *She is the fourth character to interact with the gargoyles of Notre Dame in some way (if you don't count the soldiers they attacked in the first movie). The first is Quasimodo, the second is Djali, and the third is Frollo. *She seems one of the first human other then Quasimodo himself to speak to Hugo, Victor, and Laverne. Madellaine has many similarities to her husband, Quasimodo. *Both are orphans. *Both have the same personality. *Both have the same dreams, and goals. *Both are used as tools by the main villain for their own goals. *Both hate when someone calls them a awful name that they don't like hearing. *Both look to the positive side of life instead of the negative. *Both were adopted by the film's main villains. The only difference is that Sarousch willingly took Madelliane in when she tried to steal from him. However it was implied that Sarousch only took her in because he saw usefulness in using her to steal. Whereas Frollo reluctantly took Quasimodo in when the former killed his mother. But Frollo was implied to have taken Quasimodo in to pay penance. She is also similar to Angel from Lady and the Tramp 2. *Both serve as the deuteragonist of the sequel. *Both despise the main villain. *Both are liked by the film's main villain. (For Madellaine : Sarousch. Whereas for Angel : Buster) *Both end up loving the main character. (For Madellaine : Quasimodo. Whereas for Angel : Scamp) She also bears striking similarities to Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *Both are beautiful heroines. *Both learn to love their love interest despite their looks. *Both hate the main villain. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Rie Miyazawa *'English' : Jennifer Love Hewitt all information on Madellaine came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Madellaine Gallery Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1262.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1305.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1473.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2798.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2896.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2967.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2970.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3004.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3725.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3749.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3770.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4600.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5299.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5327.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5469.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5495.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6068.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6141.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6343.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6355.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6582.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6610.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6616.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6659.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6662.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6669.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6689.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6694.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-840.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5400.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5395.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6601.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6599.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6594.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5956.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5925.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5462.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5451.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5432.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4093.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4067.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3779.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3537.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3390.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3109.jpg Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg The Hunchback of NotreDame 2.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3299.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3284.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3041.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3025.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2953.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2956.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3775.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3517.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3413.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3405.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3398.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3392.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3350.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3344.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3331.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3329.jpg Category:Disney characters